Hogwarts Mystery: Cursed
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: Jewel Ghostheart only wishes for a nice normal time at Hogwarts, but faith didn’t agree. Cursed Vaults, a missing brother, bullies, confusing professors, and mysterious wizards are a few things standing in her way. Will she survive all seven of her years at Hogwarts or will she go missing like her brother? (Small random cameos in store)
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

 **(Hi, this will be my first Harry Potter fanfic so things will not be 100% accurate. I don't owned the books so let's get started.)**

In the great wizarding world a few years ago, of 1981, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated/killed by the great Harry James Potter who was a year old at the time. The world had rejoiced in the defeat of You know Who, and the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban or convince people that they were wrong and been brainwashed. Soon, young Potter will go off to Hogwarts and be the greatest wizard in Britain.

But now, in 1984, came a new witch to Diagon Alley with the hope that she will survive her first year without acting like a nervous wreak. Jewel Mary Ghostheart was a girl of 11 with brown-blonde hair at shoulder length, lapis blue eyes, red square glasses, pale skin, and a cute little nose.

She wonder around the place before she lightly bump into someone on accident. The person was a girl who had white rectangular glasses, tan brown skin, long black hair, hazel brown eyes, and was wearing the Hogwarts robes. The girl straighten herself after the small collision. "Sorry, I should've seen that coming. I mean, I did saw you headed this way." She said.

Jewel, who was still embarrassed with herself, shook her head in disagreement. "No, no, it was really my fault. I should've looked where I was going. Heh heh."

The girl smiled at her and said, "It's fine. I'm Rowan Khanna! I guess you're getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?"

Jewel nodded slowly, "Yes, but Diagon Ally is a bit confusing. I'm not sure where to start..." she stated as she look around the place, wishing she had ten more eyes. Jewel had never been to Diagon Ally when her older brother went here when he was eleven, also she was with her uncle's house.

Rowan's smile seem to grow when she heard this. "I can help! I've been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation of my first year, so I'm something of an expert on Hogwarts." Rowan turn to the left and point at a greenish building. "You should start by finding all of the books you need at Flourish and Blotts! Hey, would you like it if I join you inside for more support?"

Jewel nodded before saying, "Sure, Rowan. I would like that."

The two girls went inside the building and Jewel couldn't believe how many books were there. The bookshelves were in interesting angles and colors that Jewel was having are hard to not be distracted and walk into something.

Rowan turn her attention back towards Jewel and said, "It's a pretty cool building in my opinion, but it can be confusing if you don't know where the main books are. Now, let's get going!"

The two girls search around for the right books for Hogwarts, luckily, Jewel had money in her pockets before running off to Diagon Ally. (And later have the worry wrath of her mum) After a few minutes, they found the books that Jewel needed.

"Thanks for your help, Rowan." Jewel said with a smile, "We manage to get all these books."

"No problem!" Rowan beamed, "I realized I'm so excited for Hogwarts that I forgot to ask your name."

Jewel froze in place in fear, before coming up with her answer. "M-my name is Jewel."

Rowan didn't hear the hesitation and just smiled at her, "Pleasure to meet you, Jewel."

As they stepped out of the store and back outside, Jewel's smile returned. "You too. I couldn't be more excited to get to Hogwarts."

"I know!" Rowan jumped in happiness. "I haven't stopped staring at my acceptance letter since it arrived."

"Me too." Jewel agreed.

"I've already got my supplies, but my mum gave me just enough to buy something special for school." Rowan told Jewel, "I want to let everyone at Hogwarts know that I'm a serious intellectual who is well on her way to becoming Head Girl. What do you think I should get, Jewel?"

Jewel thought about this hard before coming up with an idea. "How about a nice scarf?"

Rowan's eyes lit up, "Great idea! Scarves make anyone look scholarly. While I get my clothes, you should get your wand from Ollivanders!"

"Okay," Jewel respond, "see you then." As she waved to her friend, the girl walk into the shop where there was small boxes cramped in all the shelves around her. A small desk was in the front with a tiny bell to Jewel's left. 'I can't believe I'm really at Ollivanders.' She thought, 'This is where Everyone gets their first wand!'

As she approach the desk, a old man with wide, pale eyes that reminded Jewel of the shining moon; had came from behind the shop. "Hello..." he said calmly, "Garrick Ollivander is my name."

Jewel was both interested and spooked out by his introduction. His presence had a light to it with the gloom that came from the shop. But Jewel had more important things to wonder about.

"Here to receive your first wand, yes?" He questioned. But before the girl could answer, Ollivander turn to one of the shelves, grabbed a box and placed it on the desk. As he opened it; Jewel could see a nice looking wand, with cool patterns. "Apple wood wand, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid." He said as he hold up the item. Before giving it to the eleven year old girl. "Go on, give it a twirl!"

Jewel, who was confused with this, she gave the wand a small movement in her hand. Paper started flying around her, she duck and close her eyes as the paper fell down onto the floor. Jewel scattered to get the wand back on the desk, emotions fly through her as she worried that she did something wrong. "S-sorry about that!" She squeaked in fear and a bit of sadness.

Mr. Ollivander only smile as told her, "It's not your fault. The wand chooses the Wizard, or in this case the Witch, and that is certainly not the wand for you."

Jewel sighed in relief, 'So, I still have like maybe two hundred wands to go.'

"I recall your brother exploded my favorite ink pot when we tried his first wand." Ollivander told her.

Jewel froze in place in surprise and shook. "You knew my brother!?" 'What am I an Idiot? Of course people will know my brother!' She though in her mind.

"I remember every wand I ever sold." Ollivander told Jewel, who was impressed by that, "His was maple wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches. A fine wand. Shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled, and ran away from home ever since."

Jewel sadly remember that day when he left, he was in his fifth year when he was expelled a year ago. She loved her older brother, he was fair, brave, witty, and cunning. He loved to talk about Hogwarts to her and what has happened there. But in his three year; he became distinct and lost his carefree nature.

"That must have had a profound impact on you..."

"He loved us." Jewel admits, a bit sadly. "He loved Hogwarts. I just hope he's okay..."

Ollivander seemed impressed before going to one of the shelves. "Sensitivity can be a great strength. I have just the wand for you." He told her, as he pulled out a nice thick brown wand with a small yellow-brown twig twisted around the handle part. "Acacia wand, unicorn hair core, twelve inches, pliable."

Ollivander gave Jewel the wand as she gave it a little wave, she felt a great warmth inside of her body and heart.

"Splendid!" Ollivander announced with a pleasure smile on his face, "I'll be interested to what path you choose..."

Confused about what he meant for a second, Jewel paid for her wand and head outside. She smiled down at her boxed wand, before deciding to take it out for another look at her beautiful piece of wood. She then heard an familiar voice coming close to her left and saw... Rowan.

"Hey, Jewel!" Rowan call out, stopping as she got close. Around her neck was a... questionable scarf as Jewel looked at it, a pattern of green, red and white. "How do you like my scarf?"

"It... suits you." Jewel said carefully. "You'll look like the smartest first-year at Hogwarts."

"It was your suggestion!" Rowan told with a smile. "I'll be coming to you for all of my future fashion advice." She then took a small a Jewel's wand and looked surprise. "Wait! Is that an Acacia wand?" She asked.

"...Yes?" Jewel said confused, "How did you know?"

"My family's tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms." Rowan explains, "That's why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from going outside and farming. That, and the fact I don't have any friends..."

"We can be friends..." Jewel offered, who was becoming happy that she will maybe make a friend in Hogwarts.

"You don't think I'm too weird?" Rowan asked, worryingly. "People usually think I'm too weird."

Jewel nearly laughed at that statement, 'She has No idea.' "People say the same thing about me." She told her.

Rowan stared at her, confused. "Why would anyone say that about you? You're really nice."

The girl straighten her glasses and gave a nervous smile. "My brother- is Jacob Ghostheart."

"The same Jacob Ghostheart who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fable Cursed Vaults?!" Rowan yell in surprise before looking impressed. "That was a massive story in the Daily Prophet. Everyone at school will know about that."

"I know." Jewel said with sadness and worry in her tone of voice. "And they'll all think I'm weird; like him."

"How about we both be weird together!" Rowan suggests as she look like she had stars twinkling in her eyes. "What should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?"

"I think I can't stand up for myself, but I'd feel better if I knew you were on my side." Jewel suggested as they started walked around the rest of Diagon Alley.

"Understand." Her new friend nodded in determination, "I'll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to besmirch your reputation."

Jewel stared in confusion at her buddy, "I think you verbally confused me already." She lightly joked before giving a smile to her, "Still, I'm glad we met Rowan. It will be nice to see a friendly face at school. Especially one who knows Hogwarts so well."

"Me too, Jewel." Rowan said before turning around for a second and back at her, "My family's calling for me. See you later in September on the Hogwarts Express!"

"Bye!" Jewel said as she watch Rowan go over to her family, which looks like there was three adults and possibly four other relatives(possibly cousins). 'I have got half of my stuff and made my first real friend since Jacob ran away. My luck is changing for the better.'

"JEWEL MARY GHOSTHEART! WHERE HAVE YOU RAN OFF TO WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?"

'And should have seen this coming.'

Jewel sheepishly turn around to her mum looking furious at her. "And where were you young lady!?" She asked.

"J-just getting my s-stuff for Hogwarts." Jewel try to tell her without breaking down. "I got too excited and t-thought about going ahead when you were busy..."

Her mum looked down at her, disapprovingly. "Well, you were lucky that we went to Gringotts first. Otherwise this plan of yours wouldn't work." After a scolding, Jewel's mummy turn back to a nicer demeanor, "Now come along, we still need to get the rest of your stuff."

As the day went on, Jewel gotten her robes, potion ingredients, and other things that she wasn't paying attention; She even got a little cat. They got home by the end of the day, and she was resting in her bedroom. Thinking about Hogwarts, classes, Rowan, but mostly her brother. People know him for the Cursed Vaults and breaking rules. But he was kind back then... what happened to him?

 _'Hiss... sssooonnn... tiiiimmmee... sssooouuulllsss... Sssssseeeevvvv...'_

Jewel's body shoot up in shook as she hear a strange voice, and it sounds delighted. 'That voice... I haven't heard it in a long time.' She hadn't heard that voice since she was eight.

But she pretend she didn't hear it at all, and looked at her books. The subjects that she guessed were spells, potions, history, and defense. Thinking about what would be the most fun to learn.

'Potions could be fun. I hope that there is an awesome teacher to teach us.'

As Jewel read some of the books in the limited hours, her parents told her to go to bed when it was late. As she sleep, her shadow grew and rest on the wall as it took an unfamiliar shape of a person. And it smiled evilly and said in a low echoing voice.

 _"Oh, Ghostheart my dear. You have no idea. HeHeHeHe HaHaHaHAHAHA!"_

 **(The cat will be detailed better on next chapter. Hope you like it, bye.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trains and hats

Ch 2: Trains and hats

 **(AN: I'm back. Sorry, I had a hard time with the train scene and the hat song, I had to look up custom made songs and placed a few phrases in there. The ones I had found were from . This is why I'm not normally a writer. But anyway, enjoy.)**

A month later, Jewel and her mum made it to King's Cross— and she couldn't be more excited. The great school was going let her go there even after everything that happened with Jacob, but she still had some hope. She set her goals, has a friend, even a cat, and got a supporting family.

Her cat was a small white Turkish Angora, with blue eyes and a very long tail. Jewel had named her Mew because of the way her meows sounds like.

She stared at the ticket for her train was for platform nice and three-quarters, before looking onto the train station which was filled with muggles and maybe wizards.

Now... where's platform nine and three-quarters?

Jewel looked up at her mum and try to ask, "Mum... where is, um, the train-thingy? Platform?" A hundred percent embarrassed to be asking this question.

"It's right between platform nice and ten, sweetie." Her mum told her as she help pull her cart. "This brick wall in fact."

Jewel stared at the supposedly solid brick wall, worried if there might be a pacific way to get there without smacking into a real wall. "Um— that. Wall?" She asked in a polite manner.

Her mummy sighed and said softly, "Yes, it will be alright my gemstone. Just straight on through. I'll be right beside you."

Jewel took a deep breath and pull her cart with all her body strength, and head towards that wall, getting closer and closer...

Jewel opened her eyes and saw a completely new area of the train station, with people that she 100% know are witches and wizards. A big red train with golden words that said Hogwarts Express on the side was on the tracks.

Jewel could feel her little heart exploding with excitement as she soon was going to the worlds best school. Her mummy had shown up after she went through the barrier, smiling at her little girl as they stand together.

"I always hope that this day will come." Mrs Ghostheart said they walk towards the trains door. "You will make us so proud. Have fun."

"Thanks Mum." Jewel said as she faced her for the final time before the holidays. "I'll try and owl you and father when I get there. Bye!"

"Bye sweetheart!"

But as Jewel got inside the train, her courage deflated and was replaced with nervousness. Will she do well even with the pressure of her older brother's foolishness and think she's just like him?

Jewel had the rest of the ride to think about it, but as she found a compartment, the girl saw someone familiar walking to her.

"Jewel!" Rowan cheered as she wrapped her arms around Jewel. "It good to see you again after so long."

"Same." Jewel said as she opened the door and took her seat. "I have been waiting for a long time since my brother talks so much about Hogwarts."

Rowan smile back, "That must've been nice. My older relatives rarely talk about Hogwarts, that and I was never in the same room as them when they do talk."

Jewel smiled as she looked briefly at the scenery, tall trees and Great Plains. They both started to talk about what happened during their time apart as well as taking a bit of candy from the trally.

"My mum didn't went to Hogwarts." Jewel told as she took a chocolate frog box before taking a bite of the candy.

"Whoa. Really?" Rowan asked in interest while grabbing a box of fudge flies.

"She went to Ilvermorny." She answered, "Her house was the Horned Serpent, she told me it represents a mind of a witch or wizard and they favor scholars."

Rowan's eyes widened before saying, "Wow, that wicked! So the snakes in America are like the Ravenclaw."

"Guess so."

"What house will you be hoping to be in, Jewel?" Rowan said.

"Don't know." She said honestly. "My brother keep-on changing his house banner while he was at home during the summer. But after he was expelled, my parents didn't tell me what his house was.

"I think they're doing this so that I don't avoid one house just because of my brother. I can understand why."

"Well, I hope you go into a great house and be a great student there." Her friend encourage, "I'm thinking maybe Ravenclaw, but I wouldn't mind being in the same house as you Jewel."

Jewel smile at her before mumbles, "That's nice of you, Rowan."

XXXXXXXX

A few hours passed, and they have their school robes on. An adult had said to ready as the train was almost at Hogwarts. As the train stops, all the students walk out from their compartment and straight out onto the platform. Jewel then had noticed a very tall man with bushy hair and beard, a large coat with probably a million pockets. He was holding a lantern as he wave his arm and said, " Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me- anymore Firs' years? Mind yer step now, Firs' years follow me!"

Nearly slipping, Jewel along with other first years followed the man. She noticed quickly that he had a lightly thick different accent, maybe Irish.

The path narrowed as they continue but then they reach to some sort of dock with wooden boats. The man told them four people per boat, Jewel and Rowan took one together and the two other people were a boy with orange hair and freckles and a girl with light hair, almost white, with a nervous and excited expression.

As the boats stroll along the water they all finally got a good view of the school. It was a flipping castle. 'That's a huge castle!' Jewel thought as her mouth widened in awe. 'There must be about a thousand classrooms! It looks so cool!'

"Heads down!" the man called out as the rode towards a curtain of vines that was hanging off a cliff. As they pass, it was revealed to be a hidden tunnel which could lead them to be sorted.

As they got off of the boats, the man knocked on the large door three time before it open.

A woman appeared as the doors open; she wore an emerald-green robes and in Jewel opinion looked a bit stein.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man told her.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Said Professor McGonagall, "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open as it showed the entrance hall, and it was massive. The stone wall were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to make out, And a magnificent marble staircase facing them which led to the upper floor. They follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The woman then showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing close to each other like penguins, looking nervous around the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent. Ravenclaw, the witty and wise. And Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each House has its own noble history, and each has produce outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you all will be fine additions to their ranks. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you are smart and yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

As Professor McGonagall left, Jewel could feel her glance at her before leaving for a brief moment. Jewel hardly paid attention to anything as she was lost in her own world. Will it be hard, will it be painful, what will the sorting be like?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Professor as she was back, she must have been in her thoughts for minutes without noticing it. McGonagall had told them to form a straight line before leading them to the Great Hall.

It was massive with a thousand candles floating around the sky... or the ceiling. These four tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. Ahead of them was hill with another table where Jewel can guess that where the other Professors sit. And by the table was a stool with a battered old hat sitting on top.

Jewel then noticed that everyone else was staring at this old piece of fabric, before it stitches begin to open like a mouth and began to sing.

Be you short or tall,

Large or small;

I am the hat

That is here to sort you all.

I am here to choose the table

Where are you will be sat,

I am the Hogwarts sorting hat!

Where are your house colors with pride,

And now let's see where you'll abide;

If you be the wise and scholarly type,

Rational and sound;

Never backing down where a problem can be found:

Ravenclaw is the place for one of such hype.

If you be the amicable and sociable kind,

Industrious and true;

Loyalty is something that means a lot to you:

Hufflepuff is the place for one of such a mind.

If you be brave and noble classification,

Heroic and courageous;

Always feeling bold and adventurous:

Gryffindor is the place for one of such narration.

If you be of the sly and contentious division,

Cunning and calculating;

Power and ambition are your main craving:

Slytherin is the place for one of such passion.

So put me on! Look to your heart!

And don't get lost in mind!

For we have houses to be,

So let's see what fits your kind.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Jewel was slightly amazing as the talking hat just sang before being still like the piece of cloth that it was. The houses sounded more intimidating as she could literally be in any of them or hardly any of them.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Ali, Badeea!"

A girl with black tuck-back hair walk forward from the line, put on the scruffy hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A pause happen before-

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table to the left cheered and clapped as Badeea went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Jewel had spotted a lady ghost lightly looked pleased.

"Bellus, Mery!"

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat again, and Mery scuttled off to sit at the house table.

"Caplan, Diego!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table from the right clapped this time; a few Hufflepuffs stood up to shake hands with Diego as he joined them.

"Copper, Ben" took a while to be sorted as he shake on the stool before the hat made the boy the first Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Egwu, Andre" became the next Ravenclaw as he looked pleased with his house as he took his seat by Badeea, and then, here it is—

"Ghostheart, Jewel!"

As Jewel steadily stepped forward, small whispers suddenly broke out like hissing cockroaches all over the hall.

The last thing Jewel saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall in anticipated silence as they stared at her. Next second she was looking at the darkness inside the hat. She just has to wait.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear that made her body tense up. "Very interesting. I haven't seen one like this in a longtime. But difficult all the same. Plenty of courage and knowledge, I see. A strive of just and loyalty — but also a thirst to prove yourself in ambition. Now that's very interesting...

'What does that mean?' She question in her mind but the hat ignore her, "So what house are hoping for, hm?"

Jewel was puzzled by this request, 'W-what I'm hoping for? I— I don't know, maybe someplace where I can help my friends and maybe my brother...'

"Ah, yes." said the small voice, "I understand now. Best make it..."

 **(That was year 1 chapter 2. What house will Jewel be in? Will it be a house Jacob was also in? Who knows? See you later, bye :3 )**


End file.
